The Fox and The Surgeon
by Nurqistina
Summary: Kurami a fox demon princess is now being auction off and to be suprised she was bought by an unlikely surgeon. Can she get along with her new captain or will she fall in love with him? this happen after the two year time skip. (Urgh lame summary i know, just saying I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE JUST THE OC) (LawXOc) (OcXLaw) wXOC)
1. New home? Didn't think so

**We're here...we clearly read our reviews and learned our lesson...Today the author is Alyssa!**

 **Alyssa: I didn't agree to this...**

 **Qistina: Well... you just did..now go!**

 **We do not own One Piece but we own the OC**

It's all started when the 'Surgeon Of Death' came to the Human Shop in Shabaody Archipelago to see some interesting human that can caught his attention.

"Alright! today we had a very special item! bring in Item 30!" as a large cloth was on the stage and reveal a young woman with bloody souless red eyes. "This young slave here is the princess from Nise Island! Yes the very island that was full of human with animal figure like cat ears, bunny ears and many more! Her name is Kurami, a fox type a very sneaky little one to be a least! She had very great hearing and sensing, She can heal anything and anyone from any dieases" Disco hit the metal cage with a pipe only to be shocked by the girl when suddenly a fox-like ears and tails appear from her head and back."Wooowww!" thats the only think she can hear until Disco started the bidding. "We start the bidding with 800 thousand beli!"

"900!"

"930!"

"1000!" everyone was shocked but not for Kurami, She didn't see the figure that bought her but she can hear it was a husky voice.

"And item 30 is sold to Mister Trafalgar Law! you may pick her up behind the shop" Kurami who has been inside the cage though to herself 'how the freakin hell did i get myself into one of these?'.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Kurami was wondering inside the Shabaody Park with her ears disguised and concealed with her hoodie. She was just sitting on a bench until she heard something flying towards her, before she could deflect it it hit her neck and the only think she knows when she woke up she was in a cage with some other people._

 _ **~Present~**_

"Here you go Mister Trafalgar, make sure you keep the chain tied up to her if you don't want here running off" as Disco was giving her chain to the guy with a fluffy hat he only shot him a smirk before saying anything.

"What's your name?" as the guy with the fluffy hat ask her she remain silent until he stopped.

"I ask you again, What is your name?" as he grab her chin to face him. He was expecting reaction such as shocked or afraid but all he saw was nothing."Kurami" that's the only respond she make until he take his nodachi "Room" a blue sphere was around them "Shambles" Kurami felt her neck is lighter then touched her neck only to feel her skin no collar bomb no nothing only her looked at the man with the fluffy hat with confusion "I don't want you as a slave i want to join my crew" he said bluntly as he continue to walk, Kurami only followed him silently cause of no choice but to join the reason? first, if she was caught with her ears even if she conceal it the dirty clothes that she was wearing is gonna people look at her and think she was a runaway slave, Second, if the guy from the Human Shop spotted her they would immediatly sold her.

Suddenly she was caught fighting with Kizaru "Oh well if it isn't 'Fox Demon' Kurami infront of me" Kizaru said while aiming his finger towards her and a ray of light shot out, before it could hit her '"Camael!" his attack were deflect by a white fox with red stipes. The fox seem to be glaring to Kizaru then when past Kurami and attack Sentoumaru. Kizaru tried to attack the wide-open Kurami when suddenly she block him with blue fire and continue to fight her feriously until Kizaru dissapear and reappear behind her kicking her sending her flying right infront of Law and Kidd. The pacifista was quick into attacking Kurami but she was faster before anyone can realize she already behind the pacifista's head and a blue flame surrounding them and burning the pacifista to ashes. A pissed off Kidd looked at her "how the hell did she do that we took a near an hour and still no damage but she just burned it!" "never underestimate her, Eutass-ya" with a smirk on Law's face. Then another pacifista came they all were shock "ANOTHER ONE?!" they say as the other one attack Kurami's leg making her fall to the ground hugging her injured leg. When another ray of light was about to attack her "Camael!" she shouted then appear 5 foxes of the same colors surrounding her and protecting her and the only think she saw was darkness.

She opened her eyes only to see a silverish ceiling. She sat down but was stopped with pain shooting from her stomach. "Ah! you shouldn't move to much you know" a man was standing beside her making she shocked "Camael!" a fox with white and red stripes were glaring at the man and he took a step back until his back hit the wall "Who are you! tell me before he bite your arms off!" Kurami glared at the man while pointing her finger to him. "T-the n-names Sachi!" he studered while looking at both the fox and Kurami. From afar she can heared familiar steps and looked towards the door to see Law who was looking at the terrified Sachi and the fox and back towards Kurami "Tell that fox of yours to step back from my crewmates" as he shot a glare towards Kurami and Kurami called for her fox and the fox jumped on the metal table at wrap his body around her protecting her. Law looked at Sachi and he only nod to him knowing the signal meant for him to get out of the room.

"Can i ask a some question? its for research and infos" as Law pick up a stool sitting beside her.

The fox around Kurami growled "He doesn't like people around me to close" she said without looking at Law and continue to pet the fox Law understood and took the stool and sit a little bit futher from her.

"Name, full name?"

"Black. D. Kurami "

"Age?"

"24"

"Hometown?"

"Nise Island"

"Blood type?"

"AB"

"Diseases, or allergies?"

"No, none"

"Devil fruit?"

"no but has the weakness of it"

"But your attacks just know-"

"I was born with it" as she glared at him. "I told you all of my infos, its your turn to tell me about you" as she was looking at him.

"Your name?"

"Trafalgar Law also known as 'The Surgeon of Death"

"Age?"

"26"

Kurami kept silence for a minute until Law broke it "anything else, miss Kurami-ya?"

"You just told me a lie, didn't you?" as she looked at him. "What lie?" as he was confuse about her question.

"You're real name is Trafalgar. D. Water. Law, isn't it?" as she shot him a smirk. Law can only widened his eyes and quickly grab her shoulder "How did you know about that?!".

"So you are..i tell you..your father was a close friend of my father" she answer while still looking at his gray eyes. "Do not tell anyone about that name" as he continue to glare at her "and if i did?" as she tilt her head slightly to the left while closing one eye. "You gonna wake up with no arms and legs" he answered seriously. She opened the closed eye and nodded, as Law was about to open the door "Oh, Law..please tell your crewmates not to come in here to often" Law looked back at her before she continue "me and my foxes simply doesn't like humans, we tend to kill and eat them if we saw one...when you were with me i was holding myself back from devouring you" before he shot her with one of his devilish smirk "as you wish princess" and dissapear from the door. Kurami can only stared at the fox who was still wrapping himself around her.

 **Stopping here for now im still searching for infos and will be making a progress later...Leave you opinion about my new story and how it worked out..it will be a slow progress but i will make sure to take your opinion and make a better work then before and i will try not to be fast like last time.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alyssa.**


	2. The Fight and The Fox

**Alright...im here again...**

 **Qistina: Just continue you idiot!**

 **Law: What are you guys fighting about?**

 **Me: about who was about to wri-**

 **Qistina & Me: Get back in your freakin story (Kick Law inside the story)**

Kurami was still sleeping but has been disturbed by Sachi who is carrying a tray of food."Oh you woke up already? Captain wanted you to be in a strict diet until you can eat whatever you want" Sachi placed the tray beside her and looked at her. "Is something the matter?" as he approach her.

 _'He is not a food, he is not a food, he is not a food!'_ Kurami repeated those words inside her head and ask "Who told you to come in without permission?" as she remain to hold herself. "Oh! Captain said im your caretaker or guard or something in between.." as he trailed off. "Camael!" Sachi was suprised to see the same fox has pin him down "Come in here without my permission again and i swear i will devour everyone on this submarine including your captain!" as she say those word he can slightly see flames of hatred in her quickly push the fox away and ran outside and bump into his captain.

 _ **Law's POV**_

I was about to visit the patient went suddenly Sachi came out of nowhere and bump right into me.

"What's going on here" i ask while Sachi's face looked like he seen a ghost "the girl-a fox-devour" as he said those while regaining his balance "Tell me what happen" i ask him again "i-i w-was carrying her food when suddenly a fox pin me down! s-she said that if anyone came in without her permission she will devour everyone including you!" as Sachi said those my eyes widened a bit to hear that someone threated one of my crewmates.

I push the door open and glared at the white-haired girl "Don't you learn the word 'knock before enter'?" i didn't pay attention and grab her by her collar "Why did you threated Sachi! Kurami-ya!"

 _ **Kurami's POV**_

"Why did you threated Sachi! Kurami-ya!" he shouted loud enough to tear my eardrums. "It's not my fault he make me want to devour him and make me angry!" Law who just now grab me by the collar suddenly tried to chocked me "Listen here! and listen clearly! if you hurt or threated anyone on this submarine i will personally kill you!" "Shut up! if you don't want me to kill anyone just kill me already! im already a threat on this freakin submarine! i can just devour all of you in minute!" as i shouted at him while struggling he tighten his grip on my neck.i can see the hatred and cared in his eyes, he cared about his crew and would do posible anything to make sure they were okay. ' _This man really does care for them...'_. I saw Sachi already there with Jean Bart trying to calm the angry captain down but he still doesn't budge he tighten his grip again until darkness came into me.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Captain she already looked like she's unconsious!" as Sachi tried to free the girl from his captain grip Bepo came in and freed Law's hand from Kurami's neck. "Get away from me! i will personally killed this woman if it the last thing i'll do!" Bepo shouted "But she already dead, captain!" Law was snapped back into reality to find that the girl that once struggle in his hand is now daggling carried the girl and laid her on the metal table and find red lines around her neck."She is barely breathing, Captain!" Sachi and the other started to panic as Law felt guilty for what he has done. He snapped back and quickly treated her until she was breathing normally.

Everyone was in the dining hall but its different from a very noisy hall its silent. Everyone was totally shocked by what just happened. She only threated Sachi a little bit but what Law did to her was more than a threat. "I should have knock after all...she is the only woman on this submarine" as Sachi slowly bring the spoon of soup into his mouth. "Captain, i think you should apologize to her when she woke up" Penguin lift his head to face his captain."I will think about it later" as Law gets up from his chair making his way towards his room.

 _ **Law's POV**_

I sat on my chair while looking of to a distanced.' _I nearly killed her..all i wanted to do is to lecture her and told her not to mess with anyone but...why'_ as i though to myself i felt something wet on my cheek.' _am i sweating? but its not that hot in here...am i crying? because of that woman?'_ as i wipe my tears away Sachi came "Captain..she's awake" i opened the door Sachi and Penguin was standing there and quickly off to do their usual work.

I opened the door and the only thing that caught my eyes is the bandage around her neck the felt of guilt was inside my heart."Kurami-ya, are you okay now?" i ask her while approaching her slowly to make sure not to repeat the same thing again. She didn't answer she only stared down on her fluffy tail."Why didn't you just killed me?" she ask while looking at me with those expressionless face. "I only answered it if you give me the permission to sit close to you..i don't want anyone to hear us" her eyes widened a bit but she lift her tail from the spot for me to sit ' _Did i just literally just said it? I want to talk about other things but why did that came up?'_ i though to myself as i comfortably sat infront of her.

"What brings you here?" she ask while looking at me. I can see her ears flop down like a cat who is afraid or sad. ' _She looks like Bepo when she like this it almost look cute'_ i though to myself and collected the words "I came here to say that im sorry for what i just did to you.." i averted my eyes from her red ones.

 _ **Kurami's POV**_

"I came here to say that im sorry for what i just did to you.." he apologize to me. ' _Did he just apologize? The Surgeon of Death just apologize to me?'_ i though to myself "It's okay...you were very protective of your crews.." thats the only word i can mutured. Then i felt like something is on my lap i look down to see him sleeping "you didn't get enough sleep,huh?" as i wrap my tail around his neck, he seem to be comfortable with it. i guess?. Sachi came in only to find his captain is on my lap i raised my finger in front of my mouth signaling him to be quiet. He nodded and quickly closed the door.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Law awoke only to find he was sleepy on a white fur and reddish fur. "Is this fur?" as he run his finger along the fur. He gets up and see a gorgeous white fur with fire marks surrounding a fox's body. He looked at the fox and was suprised that he doesn't felt coming from it Sachi and the other suddenly appear behind him only to find a fox sleeping on the same metal table as Kurami's "We can't let it sleep here" Sachi said as he approach the fox. The fox's eyes shot opened to reveal red bloody eyes ' _Those eyes..its the same as her's'_ "What are you doing here, little foxy?" as Penguin gentle petted the fox it spoke "I though you guys called me Kurami?" the guys took a step back suprised that the fox spoke. "Kurami? h-how do you know that name?" Penguin studered as he looked at his captain. Law froze at the sight in front of him "Oh, you guys never seen me in my fox form, right?" she said while sitting and swaying her tail. Without any hesitation Law suddenly pet Kurami's head "Law?" she asked shocked by his unexpected action. Law snapped back to reality and quickly back his hand away and place it to cover his flustered face. "I never see you in this form before.." as Law look back to see the fox jumped down from the table and onto the floor. "Why? am i cute in this form?" she ask while tilting her to the left. "A-are you stupid" as he look back to see the fox is now transform into the girl he treated."Did you just studered?!" she was shocked by his now as red as a tomato face. He approach her and cupped her cheeks. "L-law?!" her shockness makes her ears shot up of suprised of how close they were they noses were touching and with a slight move they lips could met.

"Can you do something about that face of yours?" Law was getting to close to her they lips slightly met.

Kurami shut her eyes to prepare for whats coming and then there it is. Law lips met hers eyes shot opened but closed it again to enjoy the pleasure of his tongue exploring her mouth. She wrap her arms around the man's parted back staring at each other before a chuckle left their mouth and ecoing the room.

 **Alrighty! I have done what i have for now and i will continue making it more adventures and romantic i guess? Leave a review of your opinion and i will gladly accept any ideas you give me although i will change it a little bit.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alyssa**.


	3. Family's choker

**Yo! im back! continuing..**

 **Qistina: Why are you freakin dissapointed for!**

 **Alyssa: You! Baka!**

Kurami heard that someone is knocking on her door. "Its Sachi i come to bring your food" as he continue to knock on the door. "Oh, come in" as Kurami gets up to sit comfortably. "Sachi can i ask you something?" as she look at Sachi who began to nervous "O-oh what is it?" as he tried not to look at her in the eye."How long am i gonna continue sleeping here? its kinda irritates me.." as she looked down. "W-well thats up to the doctor, i guess?" as Sachi look at her ears that start twitching and moving and flopped down.

"You can start sleeping somewhere else, but for now we need to get you some new clothes" as both of them startled at the familiar voice. "So...does this mean i can get some shower?" as she looked at Law. "You can but after that i need to wrap you in a bandage" she just nodded and went to get the towel which is suprisingly is in Law's hand.

"Captain, we got another 30 minutes before we get to the next island!" Bepo inform Law as he make his way to his room to take a quick shower.

Kurami who is still in the bathroom gets out to wash her tail when suddenly "uh.." she turn towards the voice to see that Law is suprised to see her. Kurami was about to open her mouth to shriek but was stop with a hand over her mouth and another was around her waist. ' _THIS IS TOO FREAKIN AWKWARD! LET ME GO YOU FREAKIN SADISTIC SURGEON!'_ Kurami though to herself while wiggling to escape. "Stop struggling you making this far more awkward" as Law whispered to her ears. "HHMMMM! HM!" she stop her struggling but still tried to talk "what?" as Law remove his hand. "Why are you! here?!" as she pointed her finger at his chest. "I was taking a quick shower, and why are you soo late i know that woman is always long when in the shower but you are longer than i expected!" as he looked at the ceiling not wanting to look at her. "Hello! for your information its not only my body that needs to be clean my tail and ears also needs the treatment to be clean!" as she cover her breast with a towel. "i..just can't reach it..my tail keep twitching and its hard to clean it.." as she sat down on a stool trying to clean her tail. Law took a quick glance at Kurami to see that her back is showing. He can see little scars and bruises, and she was struggling to clean her tail." Let me do it" as he gentle grab her tail scrubbing it gentle.

 _ **Law's POV**_

Her tail is so beautiful and fluffy. i kept scrubbing it and run my hands through it until i got to the root which is a little bit up from her butt. ' _it must be hard to keep cleaning like this all by herself..she is twitching and moaning...argh are you trying to seduce me or what?"_ i though to myself as i hold her tail.

 _ **Kurami's POV**_

He cleaning it throughly..' _he doesn't know that my tail is one of my weakness, right?'_ as i though to myself and struggling to stop twitching.' _Oh god, he hit that spot! its not like i wanted to moan it just uncontrolablle'_ as i though to myself.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"A-are you done?" as Kurami look at Law from her shoulder. "Yeah, come on hurry up i need to wrap you up in a new bandage" as Law said that he gets up and quickly dissapeared behind the door. Kurami just sigh as she quickly wrap herself in a new dry towel and quickly gets out. She dry herself and wore her white shorts that reveal her slender legs with white top and a blue-ish hoodie that only cover her top. As she was slipping her silver-ish combat boots on Law comes in. "What about your bandage?" as he approach her holding a bandage. "Ouh yeah i forgot" as she unzip her hoodie and takes her white top of to reveal a white and silver bra. "You really love white, huh?" as he wrap her in a new bandage. "and red actually..my mom always makes me wear white kimono or dresses when i was little..at that time i only like black or somewhere in between..but after she died i started to wear white to feel that she was always with me" as Kurami smiled looking at her white top. Law paused for a moment but as she finished her story he continue his work.

"Captain, we have arrive at Sapphire Island!" Sachi shouted loud enough that everyone in the submarine ran out maybe to get some fresh air."Come on maybe we can get some new clothes for you" as Law gets up also to get some fresh air. "Oh, i will be there in a minute" as Kurami quickly puts her white top on. As she was walking she heard an annoucement coming from a very failliar voice. "-F YOU WILL COME WITH ME TO GET SOME INFORMATION! that is all!" as Law finished his annoucement Sachi ask "But captain how are we gonna help Kurami get new clothes? her ears and tails are poking out and making it obvious she is not nor-" "I didn't know if you stupid or what?" as Kurami came up behind Sachi "cambia" her ears transform into a headband while her tail became a belt that wrapped around her waist. Everyone was suprised and make an 'o' as they see a normal human girl no tail no fox ears. "Happy?" Kurami said while make her way beside Sachi, he just nodded and everyone was moving some stay some go.

Law, Sachi, Penguin, Bepo and Kurami stop infront of a boutique called 'Lovell Boutique'. As they get in 3 women were clinging beside Law. Sachi, Penguin, Bepo and Kurami can only take a step back as they felt as they were watched."Sir, do you need any help with anything~" as a woman flirtingly say that to him Kurami at the back cover her mouth with her hand as if she was about to puke while Sachi patted her back. Penguin was holding his laughter while Bepo just stand there confused.

Law pushed the women "i need some new clothes for the girl ove-" as he pointed his finger at her he already saw clothes on her left hand."im gonna try this. Don't like say no and its not an order" as she began changing her clothes. Several minutes later she came out with white strapeless top and skinny white jeans. Penguin and Sachi both nodded as aproval while Law just shook his head as a no."Can't you wear something that is not white, its not like you pure" as he ended his word with a smirk. Penguin can heared sqeaking behind him "Urghh...fine" as she rolled her eyes and enter the changing room. Now she wearing a black top with silver sleeveless jacket and silver jeans with the left is short and the right is long and skinny. Law and the others noddded as approval as she return to change into her normal clothes. She returned to the counter to see two bags "I though you just agree with one outfit?" as she tilt her head as confused "Captain here said that he likes you wearing it but didn't want to admit it" as Sachi whispered in her ears. "Oh, haha!" Law turn his back to ask what so funny but Sachi, Penguin and Kurami just said nothing.

They were walking when Kurami's eyes caught into something shiny. She stopped to see that a familiar hairpin was showed on the shop's front noticed this and ask her "Is something the matter, Kurami-ya?" "That choker has my kingdom's emblem...the fire fox emblem" as she touched the front window. "Come on" as Law grab her wrist and take her inside. "Hello there,sir!" as the shopkeeper greeted them and ask "what do you wish to see and buy?" "i would like to know how much is that choker" she ask politely.

"Oh, that one..we got its 100 thousand BELI ma'am" she was shocked to hear it. "A choker worth that much?" "apparently when someone tried to put it on they felt like their neck is burning and quickly returned it back" after hearing the short story Kurami just smiled and looked down "come on Law, we could return later". Law who is apparently looked at her and saw sadness in her smile quickly said "we gonna buy that choker, put it in my tab" Kurami upon hearing it her head shot up and looked at the man who was buying her family's choker.

She was about to told him not to buy it but it was too late the choker is already in its bag."Oh, and i would like to ask how long is the log pose here is set?" Law ask before leaving the store. "3 days, sir and thank you for buying with us!" as that is clear Law give the bag to Kurami who is still shocked with what just happened.

 _ **At the Submarine**_

"Wh-wh-whyy?!" Kurami studered as she ask him "Oh is it about that choker? well its your family's jewel and the simbol of your kingdom, that choker being infornt of that shop window is the same meaning as you sold your kingdom away, and i know that you felt like its wrong for it to be there, right Kurami-ya?" Law answer bluntly as he looked at Kurami. "well...while you here i would like you to answer some question, take a seat Kurami-ya" as he pointed the chair infront of him. Kurami just sit infront of him waiting for the questions.

"Power?"

"Pardon?"

"Example like me i have the op-op fruit i can make surgery"

"Oh in that case, burn, kill people with my fire or my foxes"

"How many of those foxes"

"Unlimited"

"Their purpose?"

"Protect me and fight with me"

"type of fire?"

"blue like Marco The Phoenix"

"weapon?"

"a big canon like weapon and a sword but only when i needed it"

"Position in the palace"

"Princess, doctor and fighter"

"Dont you want to go home?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause im the only princess in the kingdom my death meant that my kingdom die instantly. anyway my father make an escape route for me with in the war."

"Tell me full detail"

"Huuhhh...its all started when another kingdom declare war with us. My father eventhough he knew that i can handle myself in the war he kept forcing me to run and return back when all of it was over.." Kurami looked down "eventhough i knew that meaning that the war is over meant that my father will die...my father said that i was the legendary first fire as in the princess that can destroy anything and anyone without hesitation..but i didn't believe in him"

"and the choker?"

"this choker seal my power from overflowing i sell it cause at that time i can control my powers..but lately i began to regret it...thanks Law for buying it for me" as she looked up to see his eyes.

"Do you need any help with wearing it?" Law ask as he grab the choker "Oh yeah thanks" Kurami turn her back facing him and remove her hair. Law's finger gentle brushed againts her skin making her jumped out of suprised for a minute."What?" Law ask as he looked at Kurami who is standing shocked."Y-your finger...it make me shocked that's all" as she step back from him until she hits the wall. "ohh..." as a smirk appear from his face he take a step forward until he slam his hands beside her head and closing their gap by touching her forehead with his."t-too close..." as she flustered her ears started to moving everywhere. "oh and what about his" as his lips met hers and hugged her like there's no tomorrow.

 **Done for today i will make sure to make more..leave a review of how you guys think of it thank you for reading and until we meet again.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alyssa.**


	4. Cannibal?

**Continuing again.**

' _Urghh how the hell did i get myself into one of these?'_ Kurami though to herself as battle to get out of the marines marine was about to stab Bepo until "Camael!" a fox came out of no where and bite the marine hands off "Bepo be careful!" she said while summoning more foxes."Camaell!" Kurami shouted so loud that a fox the size of Bepo appear to be angry and annoyed charge in to wipe out most of the jump on top of the fox's back and charge to wipe out all of was suprised that the marines that was struggling to fight him suddenly been wiped out."Awsomee! you are so awsome,Kurami!" as Penguin and Sachi said in a unison, the fox glared at them making them hold to each other in fear. "Hahahha don't worry he won't bite" as she petted the fox's chin gently.

"Is the log pose set yet, Bepo?" as Kurami asked Bepo while trying to get on the fox."It will set in 2 mnutes that should be enough time to get back to the sub" as he looked at her and quickly apologize."That should be enough time, Sachi and Penguin can you guys do me a favor?" she turn towards the two boys as they said yes in a unison."Can you guys help me get as many as dead marines as you can, the ones that doesn't move at all" as they were about to ask she already fled with the fox.

 _ **Several minutes later**_

Sachi and Penguin has drag about 10 dead marines."what do you want to do with it, Kurami?" as they drag the last dead marine out. The others were already outside to witness it. "Whoever has a weak stomach should go back inside!" she shouted as a warning. Law was already there to witness when suddenly "Camael!" ten foxes appear and quickly devour the dead marine "Cambia!" she also transform into a fox and quickly drag a dead marine's hand and eat it as if it were a meat. The others who saw this started shivered and ran to hide behind Law's back."Kurami-ya, leave some organs for me wil you" she turn towards him with a glare that he never saw and quickly return back to her ' _food_ '. Later, she brought him some organs that were leftovers and quickly return back to the dining hall. Everyone looked at her some suprised some dont.

"What?" she ask as she had confused just what just happened that made everyone turn to look at her."You e-eat other h-h-humans?" Sachi asked while trying to not look scared.

He failed miserabbly.

"Well..not me but my foxes need some food and i need a little of it since you know...half-human...i needed it so that those foxes doesn't randomly get out and starts to eat all of you" as she pointed each one on the dining hall."but now they won't get us..right?" Sachi ask while pointing her sit beside him."Well...yeah they won't unless.." as she take the sit beside Sachi "unless what?" Penguin ask as he start chewing the food "you guys pissed me off or hurt anyone that i cared for" she said it in a deep scary menacing voice while glaring at them but change back into her normal cheerful self. Everyone except Law was terrified face and Penguin started to choke on his food before Sachi began to pat him at the back.

"Kurami-ya, i need to at the infirmary so i can treat any wounds." Law said as he began to gets up from his chair. "Aye aye, captain" as she playfully raise her hand is in salute and close one eye. She continue eating and stared back at them "What?" as she looked at them while chewing "remind me to never pissed you off" as Sachi continue to sip his drink. Kurami chuckled "you guys are crazy you know that, you guys are the one that i cared for, idiots" as she place her food towards her mouth. They blushed several shades of red and pink until the cook cough "well..when you done with it place it in the sink i will clean it up later" she just nodded and ask if she can help the cook told her to go and see what Law want with her then come back later to help.

"I want you to sit there, Kurami-ya" as Law pointed at the metal table. She just nodded and sit on the spot he pointed. "Answer the questions" as he take a stool and sit infront of her.

"Okay"

"Why did you look like you wanna bite my ass off when i said to spare me some organs?"

' _thought so he gonna ask me that question'_ she thought to herself before looking at him in the eye.

She just sigh and suddenly started to grab his shoulder and pin him on the way ' _why the hell does he have to be so tall?!'_ as she thought to herself and bring her lips to his ears.

"I don't like sharing my prey" with those words Law started to shiver not because of how menacing those words are but at how close her lips were that can even he felt her breath.

Law took this oppurtunity to make a move. He pushed her so that he was pinning her and she had no other way to struggle. "I don't like sharing mine either" as they lips was about to met someone knock on the door. Kurami quickly pushed Law out of the way and quickly sat on the metal bed "Come in" as Sachi came in "Captain, we should arrive in 30 minutes" Law just nodded and looked back at her. "Well...you gonna accompany me with getting some supplies" as he quickly give her a peck on her sensitive ears and move to the door.

 **Thank you thank you for all of your reading.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alyssa.**


	5. The Eye

**Sorry i was little late i got some bussiness to do.**

 **Qistina: No you don't..**

 **Alyssa: mind your own bussiness, lazy pig.**

 **Thank you for Apple Bloom for following this story. ^_^ unlike some people (Glare at Qistina)**

 **Qistina: What?**

"Urgh...why didn't anyway told me we gonna dock at a winter island?" as Kurami shivers and hugged her own body. "Yeah, wait..don't you suppose to be not cold..well you are a fox" as Sachi came out wearing his winter coat. "F-for y-your inform-mation im a half-human u-unless you w-wanna see a f-four legged c-creature with fire on its b-body roaming around t-the sub!" as she quickly ran to get some warmth someone put a coat around her shoulder making her less shiver."L-law..." as she turn to see who was generous enough to give her a warm coat. "We here to get some supplies...and you, Kurami-ya" as he turn his head to look at the shivering girl "will accompany me to get some supplies and information and some new clothes for you" as he lean to her ear "i will make sure you don't get into any trouble my sweet little fox" those words makes Kurami jumped a little she just nodded cause hey you don't wanna cause problem right?.

As they wonder around the town her eyes spotted something shiny. again. and stopped without Law's noticing. Before she knew it, a pirate crew already surrounding her. ' _Can this day get any worse than this'_ she though to herself.

 _ **Kurami's POV**_

"Hey there little girl are you lose?" as i felt like someone is touching me.' _Nope its not Law'_ as i turn around to see half-drunken men surrounding me. "Im already on my way home...actually.." i looked down ' _why am playing innocent again? for all i know whenever i play innocent its gets me into more trouble..and where is that sadistic surgeon when you need him 'make sure don't get into trouble'...give me a rest'_ i though to myself and felt like someone is about to grope me. I send him a flying kick and it quickly knock him unconsious, then i felt as if someone is pinning me on the wall. i looked up to see the idiot who pinned me but when i was about to do that i was washed with darkness.

 _ **Law's POV**_

I felt like someone or something is missing i looked back to . i was right someone is missing."Bepo, where is the fox?" i looked at Bepo who was beside me and he just shook his head quickly apologize.I ran back to the previous shop and see no one. "Where the hell is that freakin fox!" as mumured to myself Bepo caught something from his nose "Captain, i can smell her..and some other people like drunk people" "Showed me the way right now, Bepo!" and we quickly ran to the smell that Bepo sense.

 _ **Kurami's POV**_

' _The heck?! why can't i fight back?"_ i looked up _'shit..fuck this seastone..'_ as i struggle to get the seastone cuff off."Oh, boss she's awake" a man who have a look pretty drunk said as the 'boss' came and grab my chin ' _the heck does this guy think he is?! if Law saw me right now, oh he gonna laugh at me'_ the 'boss' who grabed my chin turned me left and right to examine me and quickly grab my neck and pin me to the wall. As i tried to kick him he takes my leg spread it ' _fuck...i don't want to get rape by this..urgh low lives'_ the so called 'boss' grope my breast and lick my neck ' _urgh..disgusting..help me! anyone! LAWW!'_ as i screamed in my though didn't realize a tear have fallen to my cheek.

 ** _Normal POV_**

"ROOM" a blue sphere was created around us Law who was totally pissed is charging and making his way to Kurami. "Captain, go and find Kurami we can handle this!" as Sachi, Penguin and Bepo fight the men who was in their way Law nodded and quickly kick the door that was infornt of him. There he saw a man was sucking the woman he liked's breast and he saw she was crying "L-law..." she said while sobbing and at that point he snapped "Room!" "Shambles!" and the man opened his eyes to see he was sucking a rock not a woman. Kurami has already in Law's hands. He cut the shackles with Kikoku and hugged her "L-law..." she looked up a him. He saw it. She was scared, frighten, crying and most of all felt weak. She looked down not let him see her like this. "Its okay..you're saved now.." those words makes her felt secured, she hugged Law's waist "Captain, the outside is cleared!" as Sachi came he saw Kurami in a very bad state. "Grab her back to the sub!" Sachi carry her bridal-style back to the submarine ' _this smell..its Sachi...'_ she wrapped her hands around Sachi's neck.

"You know, when captain heared you being kidnapped he was totally pissed off...i never seen him liked that..all i know that the last time he pissed off like this was when he and the strawhat fought Doflamingo..he really cared about you and when we all heared that you were kidnapped we all voluntered to come and save you but were stopped by the captain and only se goes leaving some really frustated and worried about you" Sachi tell her what happened and he looked down. "Really?.. you guys really cared that much about me...thank you..." as she leaned to Sachi's shoulder and a smiled washed on her face and fell asleep. Sachi continue to ran towards the submarine where most crewmates already there waiting for them "PREPARE THE OPERATION ROOM!" Sachi shouted at them while making room for him to run. "Its already done!" Jean Bart reply and opened the door for him and Kurami. As Sachi laid Kurami down "Sachi.." Sachi looked at Kurami "What is it? you should just rest you know captain will be back an-" Kurami grab his hand "Bring me one of the man's eye i don't care wheither its left or right...just bring me one" her last word before closing her eyes. Sachi just nodded and returned back to the scene.

 _ **Law's POV**_

"I was planning to be nice to you.." as i looked back at Sachi who was carrying Kurami and turned back "but you just wanted to die the hard way huh?" i sheated Kikoku and start stabbing the man's stomach. "ARghh! stop it you murderer!" the man screamed but it doesn't effect me. i just stabbed him continuesly until "Captain!" Sachi came to me and looked at the man like it was nothing. "Kurami ask for one his eyes" as Sachi looked at the man who was barely alive "why would she wanted that, Sachi-ya" i ask him while crouched down to looked at his eyes. "I dont know but that was what she wanted before she passed out" i just nodded "I will bring the eye back for her, you guys just prepare for dive" Sachi looked at the man back "yes, Captain!" and ran back to the submarine "looked like she wanted your eye" and gouge out his left eye with Kikoku, leaving him with his condition.

I ran back to th submarine and to the operation room.' _She asleep...thank goodness'_ as i make my way to her. i examine her body for any errors. her breast looked swollen and has bite marks same as her neck. i just rubbed some creamed onto it ' _is kitsunes always this soft?'_ as i massage her breast and neck with the cream carefully not to wake her up.

 _ **Kurami's POV**_

i carefully opened my eyes as i felt like someone is beside me. i looked down and there is it, Law was sleeping beside me while holding my hand.' _Is he beside me while i was out?'_ i slowly tried to get up when suddenly "Kurami.." i heard someone called me and looked around to see who was calling me but it was only me and Law. "Thanks Law..for rescuing me" i whispered to his ear and then someone was hugging me "Don't you dare make me worry about that again, Kurami-ya" Law..worried about me..his husky voice, his breath it was near her ear, her human ear. "you got yourself a deal...captain" as we let go i can see how worried his eyes were and then i snapped "wait.." i grab one of my breast and neck "its gone..the pain its gone" as i looked at him "im sorry to make you go through all of that..i put some cream to it" i can feel my cheeks started to turn red like a tomato Law chuckled at my reaction.

 ** _Normal POV_**

"You can walk right?" as he hold his hand out. "Yeah" she grab his hand and walk out, as they get nearer they let go of they hands, looked at each other and smiled.

They make their way to the dining hall where most crew members were they. "Ohh, Kurami is awake!" Penguin and the others turned they heads towards them. She could hear them saying "Are you okay?" "we were worried" she just chuckled and took the chair beside Bepo. "Oh, Sachi did you get the thing that i wanted?" she asked Sachi and he nodded "Its in captain's room" the cook came with her food "you don't have to do this you know" the cook shook his head "No, you just woke up and you need something to fill in your stomach everyone here even me won't leave the dining hall until you finished everthing" and took the chair beside her. She looked down and back up again looking at them almost crying "thank you...you guys are the best pirate crew a princess could ever had!" they had every shades of red on their faces "Its okay real- wait! DID YOU JUST SAID PRINCESS?!" she just nodded and continue to eat "we treated you like a man well...less than a man but-" she cuts the cooks off "if i tell you guys im a princess you guys gonna treat me differently, right? so i made my decision not to tell you guys let me finish and i will tell you guys, okay?" they just nodded.

After she was done everyone took a seat and carefully listen to her story "you guys know my name is Kurami right?" they just nodded "Well my full name is Black D. Kurami, the only daughter of the Black Family. if i die, my kingdom will die instantly making it not exist anymore, you thought that as the only girl i get pampered right? well you thought wrong. i was trained by my father in both hand in hand combat and weapons" they all just makes an 'o' just sit there listening to her "my mother on the other hand, trained me in summoning and transforming. In my kingdom they were called 'The First Fire' meaning that the person is stronger than anyone in the world or 'creator', i was told i was the 'The First Fire' but i didnt believe it" Sachi ask "but we all know that the tenryubitto is the decendent of the creator, if you said that your family is the decendent of the creator wouldn't it make you a tenryubitto?" as they looked back to her for answer "Well it just rumors, theres no official saying that i was the decendent of the creators, thats all. Anyway, before any one of you ask me why i ran from home i was about to ran into the battle field my father stopped me from entering and force me to run i just nodded and go back to the escape route that my family knew". Kurami was silent for a little bit before continueing "he told me to come back home when its all was over...the moment he died will meant that the war is over" as Kurami looked down everyone was "Don't be sad, we all here for you after the war is over we can send you back home, okay?" Sachi said while comforting her she looked up and nodded.

"About that eye.." Sachi said while carrying a jar in it was the eye of the man that had grope her."Is it clear outside?" she ask Bepo and he just nodded but quickly apologize Penguin and Sachi at the back said 'Weak!" in a unision.

Outside, Kurami held the eye in her right hand and summon mumured something then she had her fox figure but this time she had nine-tails with white tip and blue flames hovering over them and around her waist. She looked back at them, they saw her eyes were different from her red eyes it became golden on the left and bloody red than normal on the right, she had red eyeshadow and her clothes were different from her blueish hoodie it became red and golden kimono, the shoulder were down making her bare shoulder showed and the bottom was slit open revealing her slender legs with golden ornaments around her feet, her hair was also different from her white to a red maroon making her look fierce and with that done she had two foxes beside her.

"Wow..it looked like a ceremony for the deada or something" Sachi said then suddenly Kurami looked at him making him and Penguin hold each other of fear and terrified "Haha..don't worry i already mastered this..it can be use to fight as well as ceremony" as she open her mouth revealing her fangs and devour the eye. "Its nothing different from how you eat the hand of the marines days ago" Law said with amusement in his eyes "Its different mister Law, you see in this form when i eat something belonging to someone let say the owner of the eye is dead his soul will never be in peace and if he alive he will only be torture and chased until i give him forgiveness" Law just smirk "Coel!" and with that she transform back to her regular form with one tail of course. "Awsome!" "Cooollll!" those words rang into her ears as they cheered for her as if she just saved their loves from being killed by Kizaru.

Then the Coco News came flying at them, Law took the news and leave some BELI for the bird as he flip trough the pages a wanted poster came out.

 _ **WANTED**_

 _ **DEAD OR ALIVE**_

 _ **'FOX DEMON' KURAMI**_

 _ **500,000,000 BELI**_

"Its your bounty,Kurami-ya" as he showed her new wanted poster and she looked badass in it as blue flames were surrounding her and her foxes she looked at the camera with her tongue sticking out. "Wow, your bounty is the same as captain, Kurami" as Sachi and the others took turn to look at her bounty. She just chuckled and proud of her poster. She didn't realize Law who was behind him was smiling softly at her ' _you with that amount of bounty...you just make me wanted to protect you more...'_ he thought to himself as he look back at the sea.

 **Alright that was something? i guess well stop this chapter and continue to make more i promise ( i guess)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alyssa.**


	6. Law? nice?

**Alyssa: Lazy pig..**

 **Qistina: No im not!**

 **Alyssa: yes you are**

 **Qistina: NOOooooo (start running while sobbing)**

 **Alyssa: told ya**

Sunny? yes totally sunny. Law today was awfully generous and kind. Its kinda creep the whole crew out. Why? cause they sea was so calm that he gave us a chance to swim.

"Cannonballl!" as Sachi ran to the edge of the deck and dive into the water. Kurami is also generous today to wear her one piece swimming suit eventhough it serve no ...she does have the same weakness as a devil-fruit user. "Come on in Kurami! if you drown we catch you!" as Sachi wave his hand to her. "Uhh i prefere not to but if you insist" she transform into her half-demon fox form and dive in. Everyone started to panic until a pair of ear appear "Aren't you suppose to not swim, Kurami-ya?" she turned to see Law in his swimming trunks. **(Nosebleed everwhere!)** "Well apparently cause of yesterday's ceremony i get to swim in this half form that is..if i turned back i can drown easily" as she swim beside Law's leg. "Kurami you look cute in the swimsuit escpecially with those ears" Penguin praise her as the whole crew nodded as approval and agreement. "Come and join us, captain" as Kurami tugged Law's swimming trunks lightly "Kurami-ya, apparently you have forgotten that i am a devil-fruit user" she just looked down in dissapointment "Here..." she handed him a bracelet "what is it? a present?" as he took the bracelet and wore it "It can make you able to swim for an hour...my father gave it to me when i was little i forgot i placed it in a bos inside my kimono.." Law's eyes widened a bit and he started to dive. Everyone was shocked at what just happened and quicly ran to rescue him but suddenly he emerge from the water "You right.. i can swim for a bit" everyone was relieved and continue to swim "well...can't waste the day when a sadistic surgeon and captain give you a day to swim" as Kurami swim towards the boys to play. Law just swim there lightly shook his head and started to come at them.

...

It started to get cloudy then "Guys i can hear storm from here we should get back" as Kurami's ears started to twich the others just nodded and get back inside. Kurami gets up and noticed Law already hold out his hand to help her. She took it and went inside. "Can you hear the storm again, Kurami?" as Bepo ask her and quickly apologise. She nodded and quickly jogged to get back inside. Everyone already changed and was at the dining hall planning about something. Kurami was coming to the dining hall with a towel around her shoulder. "What you guys planning?" as she ask Sachi "Oh we're not planning anything just planning a game of truth or dare, wanna join?" she just nodded and take a sit beside it was her turn.

"Truth or dare" as Penguin said.

"Dare"

"Heheh...i dare you..to take captain's hat and act innocent to make sure he was not mad"

everyone was stunned about the the dare except for Kurami.

"Sure" she said bluntly as she gets up.

"EHHHHHH?!" as they all tried to run stumble upon themselves.

"But-"

"I know how scary he is but if you said act innocent then i will try"

...

Talk of the devil, Law was around the corner and she was nervously prepare to take his hat. Law saw this and lean in to her making her jump a little "are you playing hide and seek with the crew, Kurami-ya?" he ask as he lean in further to her ' _fuck it here goes nothing!'_ she snatched the hat from his head and ran to the dining hall. Everyone saw this quickly ran and stumble upon each other tried to hide from a fierce surgeon a.k.a captain "told ya i can do it! now hide me!" as a dumbfounded Sachi looked at her as she tried to run to her room. Jean Bart who was there suprised and look back at the dining hall entrance to see a very very very pissed off captain looking at him "Where is she!" that was the first thing he ask as he approach Jean Bart. "T-to h-her r-room!" as he pointed to her room and hoped that the captain doesn't attack him. Law ran when suddenly there she was at the entrance of the door 'what did you do' Jean Bart make mouth sign to her not making a sound 'nothing!' as she quickly turned her head back to see a very awfully pissed Law running towards her "Argh! Fuck itt! Cambia!" she turned towards her fox form and jump on Jean Bart's shoulder. "What are you doing get off of me Kurami! you gonna get both of us killed!" as he started to take her down from his shoulder "ROOM" both of them froze at those words. "Shambles!" then Kurami was off from his shoulder and was on Law's. She looked down and quickly ran but Law already caught her tail ' _fuck this long, gergous, fluffy tail!_ ' as she cursed at herself, Law was dragging her to his room.

...

"Change back! now!" those are the words he forced her to do as he throws her to do did as told then Law pinned her down "Why?" he kept calm yet stern voice. as she breathe in "Sachitoldmeitwasadareandihadtodoit! Pleas Don't kill me!" as she make a 'x' infront of her face as guard "I will deal with him later but for now" he fixed the hat that was on top of her "you actually looked good in it" she turned to looked at him with shades of red passed by her face. Law lean in to kiss her nose her eyes widened more than they were.

Then, Law gets up and hold his hand to help her. She took it and gets up.

...

She came to the dining hall to apologise to Jean Bart for making him in trouble and the next she heard is Sachi screaming like a little girl it kind of make her laugh like a maniac of course. Sachi came back with Penguin supporting him."That was one of the most scariest thing i have ever felt" everyone turned their heads towards them "Why?" Kurami ask eventhough she knew what happened "Well...for starters he slash me into bits and put me in a jar without air for a good 20 minutes, then he start forcing me to place myself back into normal..." as Penguin place his terrified friend on the chair. Kurami and the others kept quiet for a good 4 minutes and then "pffttt" the cook can't hold his laughter and made everyone laugh including Kurami.

 **Alright enough for today, no lovey-dovey kissy-kissy (i think?)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alyssa.**


	7. Wrinkles

**Qistina: LAte..**

 **Alyssa: Shut it! Lazy pig**

 **Qistina: (Sticking her tongue) werkkkk**

 **Alyssa: (pretend to be crying) LAwwwwww**

 **Law: What did you do now, Qistina-ya? (Glare at Qistina)**

 **Qistina: Nothing (ran)**

"Alright! i have an idea!" Sachi raised his hand with an idea.

Apparently living in a submarine is quite boring and you can't do much. Sachi decided that they make a game an the game is called singing and whoever doesn't sing have to be the winner's butler for a day. Quite torturing,yes.

"Yeah yeah great idea an all but who's gonna persuade the captain to join?" as she rest her chin on the palm of her hand, everyone turned their heads towards her "No..no freakin fucking way.." as she just shook her head. "If you don't do it...you gonna be ou-" as that moment Kurami stood up and walk heading towards the captain's room.

Kurami lighlt knock the door until "come in, Kurami-ya" she entered the room while looking down. "What is it that you want,Kurami-ya?" as he placed down his pen to walk towards her stopping 1 meter from her. "Well...the crew is playing a game and-" as she looked down playing with her hair twirling around her finger. "Dont want" those words had to make her fell down again "but..." she looked up at him her fox ears flop down and her eyes stared to get adorable ' _why is she doing that face again...its adorable..maybe..WAIT YOU ARE TRAFALGAR LAW NOT SOME PETTY BOY that get a woman to do whatever she wants with him'_ those thoughts runs through his mind "But the loser gets to be the winner's butler for a day and...i don't want to lose to Sachi.." She looked down ears still flopped down ' _the winner gets to be the master eh? maybe i try'_ he though as he walk further towards her "alright i play this little game of yours" her ears shot up followed by her face "Okay!"

...

"Ya think she gonna lose?" as Sachi say it "If she lose.." Penguin started to faint cause of blood lose and nosebleed. "Apparently i will won this game" everyone turned towards the voice and saw Kurami with their captain hands crossed on their chest.

...

Its already Law's turn to sing but all Kurami heared is curses and he quickly gets up "I give up" "EHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" everyone's eyes widened at the reaction that they already would have come "but you promised..." Kurami started to flop her ears everyone behind her already in paradise looking at the adorable beauty, but he continue to walk "the winner can come to my room" without turning back he continued to walk as everyone started to returned back to their made-up stage it was Kurami's turned to sing. You thought Law was really going back to his room? nahhh he hide from the others just to hear Kurami sings.

 _passing time with the person you love,_

 _i wonder how much time has passed like this,_

 _at a time so long ago,_

 _i though "i can't love anyone",_

 _knock,_

 _do you realize that you're the one who forced the door open?,_

 _Remember, our wrinkles increasing one by one,_

 _even if it fun becomes fun to think about tommorrow,_

 _everytime our wrinkles increase,_

By this time she can heard Sachi sobbing but comforted by Penguin, she just shrugged it off and continue.

 _I'll meet a happier you than yesterday,_

 _so let's just go with the status quo,_

 _spending years with the person you love,_

 _i wonder how much time has passed like this,_

 _"When neither of us passes away, we'll smile"_

 _that was our promise, do you remember?_

 _Let's get married!,_

 _a size 9 ring bought in Isetan,_

 _it really suits you,_

 _Remember, our wrinkles increasing one by one,_

 _and an orange sky fades even if i start crying,_

 _each time the number of wrinkles increases,_

 _there's no taking or giving,_

 _if we are here together,_

 _there's nothing like an expiration date,_

 _something like "forever", is honestly impossible,but,_

 _there's no way we can leave each other after all this time, right?_

 _so, let's take an oath, one more time,_

 _Remember..._

 _finally, on the day of my passing,_

 _you're next to me, wrinkled and even though you were crying like a child,_

 _according to our promise, you smiled,_

 _you were the most beautiful you have ever been._

 _"i'm happy"_

 _saying that, you closed your eyes._

ending the song Kurami looked around her wondering why is everyone looking at her "w-what?" as she looked around "where do you learn to sing that song?" Sachi ask as he blowed his nosed by a tissued "Well...my mother sang it for me when i was little...she made it herself" everthing went quite and then "WAAAAaaaaa!" Penguin, Jean Bart, Bepo and the others started crying. Law who has been hiding gets up and walk towards his room wiping a little bit of tear from his eyes. Kurami tried to calm them down "You won! You won!" as Sachi wiping the tears on his eyes Kurami just leaved them to retrieve her prize in the captain's room.

...

She knocked on the door and when she heard his voice she came in. "Captain..my prize" as she hold out her hand like a little child. "heh...you did have a beautiful voice" as he gets up to her "really? wait! you said you were gonna returned to your room..you were spying on me did you?!" as she looked at him while puffed her cheeks ' _cute'_ as he cupped her cheeks "well...what do you want me to do?" she though for a minute until "first of all, tommorrow you will start calling me mistress!" before he started to open his mouth "and..you will follow my orders wihtout objection!" and suddenly a glooming expression washed upon him.

' _this is gonna be fun!'_ she though to herself and chuckled.

 **Done for today oh and if you were wondering about the song she sang its Wrinkle by Gumi.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alyssa**.


	8. Birthday!

**Yoooo!**

 **Law: Stop shouting, mistress.**

 **Alyssa: As you guys can see Law here (poking his chest) is my butler for a day!**

 **Qistina: No fair!**

 **Alyssa: Suck it Lazy pig! Now! carry me to my room!**

 **Law: (shook his head slightly and carry me and kiss my cheek) as you wish, mistress.**

Today is a very very happy day for Kurami..why? cause..Law is her butler for a day! everyone has regretful auras around them. "Ahh...just think of it if she had won and i had lose" and then suddenly faint cause of nosebleed. Sachi who has been beside a fainted Penguin shook his head lightly and then he heard "You will accompany me all day today!" ' _that's Kurami's voice'_ Sachi though and the followed with "as you wish, mistress" with a very regretful voice ' _and that will be capt's'_ as he drag Penguin to the infirmary to dry out his nosebleed.

Kurami has been dragging Law all day ordering him what to do and all until night fall that is..

...

 _ **10pm**_

"2 hours left..." as Kurami sit in Law's chair and him sitting on his desk. "What's wrong, misstress?" Law ask with a devilish smirk appear on his face "Nothing..." as she continue to looked down."Did you sleep well, misstress?" Law ask again but lean his face without her noticed "a little, i guess..but.. Law has your crew celebrated your birthday?" as she asked while still looked down. Law who has stopped from leaning towards her shocked to hear the question "yeah in the most annoying way, why misstress?" "how lucky, everytime its my birthday everyone forgot or away from home" as she place her elbow on the table while hiding in her hands "How could anyone forget the only princess's birthday?" "well...you can saw i was born the same day that my mother died..she died from illness..maybe that's why no one wanted to celebrated it" as she uses her palm to support her chin while looking to the left of nothingness."Don't tell me today is _your_ birthday, misstress" she just nodded weakly.

' _the heck?! now it all make sense. why would she tried to win the game, why she wanted me to follow her around all day. She was lonely that no one celebrated her birthday..'_ Law thought to himself until an idea popped out "well...what do you wanted for your birthday, misstress?" she looked at him suprised "what i wanted? silly i already got it" Law tilted his head slightly to the left questioning her words. Suddenly Kurami jumped at him making them both fall backwards while Law holding her waist and her arms still around his neck "You! you are that present that i wanted so bad.." Law's eyes widened a bit until he placed his hand behind her head and pushed it slightly only a little bit until their lips met.

 _ **Sachi's POV**_

Me and Penguin were gonna ask Captain about something until we kinda heared "Don't tell me today is _your_ birthday, misstress" we kinda eavesdropped "Today is Kurami's birthday ?!" Penguin whispered and quickly ran to the dining hall were all of the crew are "Oi-" i put my hands on Penguin's mouth "What's wrong Penguin?" Jean Bart asked " Well...today is Kurami's birthday and we didn't even know about it!" i whispered but like a scream but not loud enough. Everyone started freakin out until Penguin got an idea "me and some crew gonna head out and grab a cake if we can all of try to not make it too suspicious" as Penguin ran with two other crews to the town."Alright! the others try and decorate this hall, Jean Bart follow me" Jean Bart nodded and followed me to the captain's room 'knock' "Captain we need to discuss something privately" i said until captain open the door and popped his head out "Captain we trying to decorated the dining hall for Kurami's birthday can you distract her?" Captain's eyes widened "How did you know?" as his natural dark aura surrounding me "w-well m-me and Penguin k-kinda eavesdropped on you guys" as I sheepishly smiled, Captain just shook his head and nodded and told us to hurry up.

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _'hmm are they hiding something from me?'_ as Kurami thought to herself and was about to get up and walk towards Law "What's wrong, misstress?" his voiced shocked me i just shook my head "n-nothing, just wondering why with all the secretsy" Law looked at Kurami but shook his head "just something man-related, misstress" i looked at him for a little while longer until i just shook whatever negative thinking in my head.

Everytime i tried to walk to the door Law has an excused to make me didn't get near the door "what is it again, Law?" as i looked back at him his face already a few centimeter from me and his nose aready touching mine. "What with that flustered look, misstress?" as he smirk looking at me "Uhh..." before she could say anything Law's lips already met her's. He bit her tongue greedily wanted to explore her mouth, she opened her mouth slightly and his tongue went in, exploring everything. until a knock interrupt making her head bumped into him. "Captain, you need to check the deck now!" Sachi shouted from the outside. "tsk, intruders" as he glared at the door and back to her "Want to come, misstress?" she just nodded.

When they reached outside everyone popped out shouting "Suprise! Happy Birthday Kurami!" Kurami's eyes widened and tears start falling from her eyes some started to freak out. "Ohh, don't cry Kurami this is all for you you know? don't be sad..." as Sachi tried to comfort her "this is all for me?" as she looked at them and to Law "and you were apart of this?" Law just looked went and hugged both Penguin and Sachi "Thank you! this is the best birthday ever!" Penguin and Sachi has already have nosebleed running.

The party went well until Law whispered to her ear "its already 1am so are you ready for your next present, Kurami-ya?" she looked at Law nodded and followed him back.

After Law shutted the door behind him, he came up behind her and hugged her from behind. Law whispered to her "you said you wanted me so bad, right?" she nodded knowing where this is going." im gonna give you your present now" without responding Law started to kiss her neck, sucking and licking until he got the place. He pushed her to the bed until she was under him. "how did we get naked so fast?" she asked him, he chuckled "you can saw that my powers is great when it come to things like this" and continue to kiss her until he reached her breast, sucking and licking while his hand groped the other and fondle it until he heard her moan. his hand the fondle her breast travel down until his finger was inside of her pushing in and out. "...put..it..in..." he heard her within her moans and push his manhood inside pleasure kept going and going and Law laid and nuzzle on the crook of her neck. "I love you...Kurami-ya"

"Hehe...i love you too you sadistic surgeon"

 **Ending it here..im gonna be late cause i need to repair my phone for a bit**

 **Qistina: but...it has nothing to do with the story you just type it on your laptop...**

 **Alyssa: It does now hush! (cover Qistina's mouth with sleeping thing)**

 **Law: What happen here?**

 **Alyssa: Nothing!**


	9. Kid Kurami

**Kyaaa! Bonney what the heck did you do!**

 **Bonney: What its your fault for stealling my food.**

 **Alyssa: I can't let Law see me like this...**

 **Qistina: Whaaa LAW YOUR FIANCEE HERE HAS SHRUNK INTO A KID!**

 **Alyssa: Shut it you idiot (struggling to jump)**

 **Law: What! (look at you and smiled and quickly drag you into his room)**

 **Alyssa: NOOO Anyone! Sachi! Bepo! HElppMEEEE**

Well it all started when Kurami fought Jewelry Bonney.

"Shit!" before Kurami knew it Bonney was already behind her "Try this!" She punch her right at the stomach aking her fly and hit a nearby tree "That will last for a week or a month!" as she laugh back at her and continue to join back to her crew ' _shit..if i knew this would have happen i just called Law insted...'_ she thought to herself as she tried to get up and walk back to the submarine ' _how did i get so weak battling a 100 million rookie?...urghhh shuold have taken this choker off..'_ she thought at herself when she saw Sachi and Penguin she tried to run towards them but end up falling "Oi, there's something falling" Sachi said as he ran towards her " Hey there, how can a little girl like you get here?"he said as he carry her "Look she had the same choker as Kurami" as Penguin pointed at her neck. "What do you have there, Sachi-ya" both of them turned towards the voice to see Law "Oh captain, we found her like this" "and look, she had the same clothes as Kurami" Penguin interrupt. "Bring her to the sub, i try to do whatever i can, meanwhile you guys try to but her some new clothes" as he turned back to the sub "Well...you heard him let get you some new clothes" as Sachi looked at her "Why?" she said in a high-piched voice "aw...you are so cute, we got to be careful thought I heared the Jewelry Bonney and her crew are here" as Penguin poked her cheek "Well...yeah i fought her earlier" as she looked at them curious "HA?! how can a little girl like you fought her?" as both of them said in unison "You idiot, im Kurami!" as she waved her hand infront of them like a tantrum child "Eh?! do you happen to be touched by her?" she just nodded "So that's why you bacame a child, if Bonney touched anyone they instantly became a child or older" her eyes widened as she looked down to see that her body really has shrunk "So that's why you carrying me like a child..." and then suddenly she hugged his neck hiding her flustered face on his neck. Sachi started to became red "W-well...let started with getting you some new clothes" as they hurried her to a nearby children store.

"Welcome, how can we help you" the store clerk greeted them "Well..we were wondering if you have some clothes of her size" as Penguin pointed at Kurami who is now hiding behind his leg "Is it your daughter?" the clerk ask again both of them quickly denied it "n-no it just that she's our captain's-" before they could finished she interrupt them "Ouh your captain's daughter is it, its okay i fixed her up right away" as she carried Kurami who is gripping onto Penguin's clothes "Let go Kurami! its okay we'll be here when you done" Penguin tried to make her let go and then she dissapear behind the changing room.

She throwed a tantrum when her favourites were denied. Apparently her favourites are kimonos that for running and not the one that hugged her body making her stiff. Penguin and Sachi just shook their heads at the adorable child. She got out with a black kimono which is a little above her knees and her shoulder can be seen the sleeves were cutted and hugged on her arm with a red obi tied at the back. "You are so cutee!" as Penguin suddenly picked her up and put her in a bone crushing hug. After they paid for the clothes, Sachi asked her "What hair style did you do when you were little, Kurami" she just looked up at him "a bit like ponytail but on the right side" and then they stopped to managed her hair "wow, you awfully good with this, Sachi" Sachi who is now blushed by the little girl's compliment was done with her hair style. She just ran towards the sub and noticed a tall man with a fluffy hat waiting for them "you guys took an awfully long time" as they gave him his usual black aura "W-well...it turnes out that the little girl we found id Kurami, she had been shrunk by the Bonney Pirates" as Sachi studered Law's eyes widened "you fought Jewelry Bonney?" as he looked down glaring at her.

She ran towards Penguin and hid behind his leg,again. Her fox ears appear and flopped down "Take her to the infirmary, i will treat any minor injuries" as he returned back into the sub.

Penguin turned towards the little girl "If you keep up the cute ears maybe the captain won't be mad at us" as he ruffled her hair and she make her way to the infirmary.

She met with a ridiculously tall man. "Get on the table" she obeyed his order but unluckily for a child it was to high "i can't reach it.." as she tiptoed to reach the metal table

 _ **Law's POV**_

I looked back to see a struggling little girl trying to reach up ' _cute..'_ i thought to myself and placed my hands on her waist and lift her up. I returned back with my charts to see a little girl with fox ears and long, gorgoeus tail swaying her leg back and forth. i bring my stool so that my eyes the same level as her's. "Law?" as she tilted her head to the side making her looked cute "Tell me, why would you fight someone like her?" she looked left and puffed her cheeks "im just bored, and i accidently got into a fight with her" ' _so cute'_ i thought to myself and i bring myself towards her. she suddenly looked back at me and we were inches away. i backed myself away "you now a kid, i can't do it to you" and i get up and returned with a medical kit. i patch her minor injuries "Law.." she ask while looking at me "yes, Kurami-ya" i looked back at her. "Can i sleep with you until i returned normal?" i looked at her disbelief when suddenly a thunderstorm was heard she shriek and suddenly hugged my arm "Don't tell me, you afraid of thunder?" as i placed my hand on her shivering ones. "i thought that the great First-Fire as well as a princess with a fighting skill is afraid of some thunders" i chuckled and felt that my arm was released i looked back to see that she was looking down ' _did my words really make her feel that bad?'_ i thought to myself until i touched her tiny hands she flinced. She jump down and ran out. ' _maybe she was a little bit sensitive when she was a kid'_ i thought to myself and return to my room. i flicked my light back on to see a little girl sleeping and shivering on my bed. She was curled up into a ball and surround herself with pillows. i got on one knee and pushed some locks away from her face.

"i..not..i..sorry.." she mutured those words under her breath and suddenly started sobbing.' _She looked like as if she had nightmares'_ as i remove the disturbing pillows and hugged her in my arms luckily when she curled up like this i can hugged her whole without missed a single skin.

 **Alright im probably gonna be late on the update i telling this today on 24/12 i will be gone and probably not posting for a couple of days i would like to thank you guys and im sorry for making you guys waiting after i came back from whatever things i did i will returned back and continue on making the story...right now im busy fixing my phone.**

 **Qistina: Excueses..**

 **Alyssa: LAWWWWWWW**

 **Law: What did you do now!**

 **Qistina: NOTHIGNGNNG (RAN)**

 **Law: huuhh thanks for watching this brought to you by me babysitting Alyssa.**

 **Alyssa: Hey!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alyssa.**


	10. IM HOME AND IM SORRY!

**Qistina: Im home! (faints)**

 **Alyssa: Home... (faints)**

 **Law & Ace :Oi! (Law catches Alyssa and Ace catches Qistina)**

 **Qistina: The hell you doing here Ace?**

 **Ace: just bored.**

 **Qistina: anyway Alyssa just told them what happen and Ace, please carry me to my room..**

 **Alyssa: Alright, remember my reminder about im not gonna post anything on 24/12? well yeah its kinda complicated. i thought we were having some family meeting but instead it turns out to be a family vacation/family day. i got some good news and bad news for you deeply apologise for any lateness.**

 _ **Good News**_

 **1.3 days we got enough notes for 3 chapters...soooo i am going to post 3 chapters and im sorry again if im a little late.**

 **has volunteer to make Ace's story.**

 _ **Bad News**_

 _ **1.**_ **The notes containing the chapters are inside my other phone which Qistina just forgot where she put it**

 **kinda too tired cause of my little niece and other cousin threw eggs on my head.**

 _ **Miss Sarge1130**_

 _ **yeah i know i just re-read it and it kinda mess it up like Law's father and Kurami's father know each other and all of those things. About those fathers part. it because Kurami's father was injured and had incountered Law's father and Law's father treated him and they become close friends.**_


	11. Memory lost

**Alright here's the story you all have been waiting for!**

 **Law: keep it down will you?**

 **Me: Shut up! i had enough eggs on my head and it still won't come out**

 **Law: What?**

 _ **In The Submarine**_

 _ **Law's POV**_

It was 7 am in the morning and i can still hear Kurami's voice and its getting on my nerves. I came into my room to wake her up but nothing happens ' _how can you be such a heavy sleeper?'_ i thought to myself and placed the back of my hand on her forehead ' _fuck..this fever is beyond hot'_ i tried to carry her bridal-style ' _is it just me or are you getting heavier?'_ as i struggle to carry the heavy child.

 _ **Kurami's POV**_

I was running and felt that i was being chased.'Please stay away!' and then something sharp was thrown at me "Someone! Anyone! Law! Help Me!" i yelled from what i saw was darkness until i saw light, I tried to run towards it but it was my biggest mistake of all. Villagers started to throw rocks and shot me they yelled "Monster!" and "You are not needed here!" words. "im not...Im sorry..." as i tremble to cover myself from anything else. "Stop!" and then someone yelled i thought that i was safe until "We should just throw her to Nise Island where she can be good use or food at those animals!" i flinced at the word 'use' and the last thing i knew i was dragged to somewhere until darkness crept upon me.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Law...Help" Kurami's voice ecoed in the infrimary. Sachi touched her arm and flinced back "Its burning" Law looked at him and ordered him to bring more ice-packs. "Kurami-ya, wake up" Law whispered to himself and Sachi returnes with a bucket full of ice-packs. They were observing her and tried to maintain her fever but it was worthless until Kurami jolted up screaming "ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" both Law and Sachi closed their ears with heir hands until she stopped. When Sachi was about to get close to her "No!" Law tried to grab his arm and yank him away until blue flames surrounded her making her floating and trapped her in blue flame tried to touch it but the flame burned his hands but not severe. Something was glowing infront of the sphere and a man appears

"You must be Law.." as the man glared at him

"Who are you" as he held Kikoku and sceathe it.

"Just her guardian" as he looked at Kurami

"Stay away from my crewmate" as he pointed Kikoku towards the man

"i will on one condition"

"What is it"

"Fight me and you got her and i wont disturb her anymore but if you lost both of you will lost all of your memories about each other" as the man held out his hand

Law looked at the child inside the sphere and back at the man. He just nodded

"No handshake? its okay" as the man shrugged his shoulder.

The man clap his hand and they were somekind of looked around him and see his crewmates are there with question looks and Kurami in the centre of the arena not in a child form but her normal form.

"The rule is simple if any of our bloods land on this dirt" as the man stomped on the dirt "is the loser" Law looked at him as his hat shadowed his eyes.

"and GO!"

with that the man's finger started to grow claws and his teeth became sharper "just call me Loke" and he sprint towards Law. "Room!" "Shambles!" and with that Loke was not attacking a man but a hay. Law took this chance and sprint towards him and killed him but before he knew it Loke was infront of him and clawed his chest making several bloods lands on the dirt and was clutching his chest, the other members of the Heart Pirates surround him. Sachi and Penguin was infront of Loke ready to take their captain's place.

...

 _ **Law's POV**_

I woke up feeling that im missing something but what? I got up from bed but felt a pain stinging on my chest,i look down to see my chest is wraped in bandage. My room door was opened to reveal Sachi "Oh, Captain you're awake!" as he placed the tray of food on my nightstand "Sachi-ya, how long was i out?" Sachi just looked at him dissapointed ' _did i say something wrong?'_ as i thought to himself "2 days, captain" as he pointed two fingers at me. "Captain?" Sachi ask him and i looked up at him "What is it" as i tried to get up but fail and ended up sitting back on the bed "Be careful captain, just wondering if you anything else" i looked back at him confused "nothing just wondering where i got this wound" as i pointed at my chest. Sachi just shook his head "Just come to the dining hall if you can maybe the others can explain" and he just leave ' _hm..why did he told me? maybe the others knew'_ as i get up to take off the bandage to take a shower "The hell is this" as i looked back at the mirror to see 3 lines dragging from my left shoulder towards my right hip and still red "if i was out for 2 days does'nt that mean that this wound should have fully healed?" i ask at myself then shook my head shrugging the question off.

i walk towards the dining hall where all the crew was waiting for me. I take my seat "Alright, now tell me what's wrong with you guys and all of your secrets" as i crossed my arms on my chest.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Alright, now tell me what's wrong with you guys and all of your secrets" as Law crossed his arms on his began to tell him what happened 2 days ago and Law just shook his head confused if he wanted to believe or not "So you telling me that i just fought someone just to save a girl?" Law said his crew started to nodded furiously. "but tell me why im the only one that forgot about this girl" as Law looked at Sachi "because the deal is if you got beaten both you and Kurami will forgot about each other, he didn't say about forgoting all of our memories about her" as he glide his hand towards the other crew.

"Anything about the place that i just fought?" as Law looked at Bepo. "I think it was from Nise Island, because i remembered i saw and emblem similar to Kurami's choker on the arena" and he quickly apologise."I think i saw it too" Jean Bart interrupts. "If we were at Nise Island doesn't that mean that the war was over?" as Sachi looked at Penguin "I think so too or it just that it was longed over and she didn't knew about it" as Penguin shrugged his shoulder.

"Set course to Nise Island!" as Law annoucement heard around the submarine. The crew began preparing for fights and quickly scarmbled around the submarine.

 _ **Nise Island**_

 _ **Kurami's POV**_

'The heck?!' as i placed my hand on my head 'what just happened?' i looked around to see i was in a familiar room 'this is my room, but how?' i looked around and the door opened revealing Loke and his usual assuring smile "Princess!" as he ran towards me clinging on me "you awake! im glad..." i looked at him confused "Loke, why am i here? aren't i suppose to be running from the war?" Loke looked at me and frown but it was quickly covered with a sad smile "Its been a long time since the war was over,princess its just you didn't realize it" i looked at him confused either to believe or not but living in the castle for such a long time and back safely..i just shook my head at the negative thoughts."Where's father? i need to see if he is alright" Loke just looked at me.

Silence but it was broke by his usual smile.

"He is in his room like always but needed some rest, that's all" i swing my legs and gets up "Princess, you should rest so-" "I need to see my father" i interrupts and quickly make my way towards my father's room.

 _ **The Submarine**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

The Heart Pirates stopped at Kyuoran Island which was said to have the Nise Island log was asking the barkeeper about the Nise Island's log pose. "I told you its hard to find it" as the barkeeper continue cleaning the beer mugs. "couldn't you at least tell me someone who knows where it is?" as Sachi looked at the barkeeper pleadingly." and who are you to make me tell you that?" as the barkeeper glared at Sachi, Law quickly walk beside him "because if you won't tell us we just have to make you" the barkeeper was shocked and shaking "you..you are the 'Surgeon Of Death' Trafalgar Law!" Law just smrked as the barkeeper mentioned his name "Tomoe might know where it is he was constantly was back from the island anyway" as the barkeeper tried to not show him he was shaking but failed miserably and as predicted a man with silver hair wearing a hoodie entered "Tomoe! can you show this guys to Nise Island? Just give them the log pose if you don't want to anyway" as the barkeeper pointed at Law. The guy name Tomoe just nodded and turn his back at them.

Law, Sachi, Bepo, Penguin and Jean Bart was following the man until they stopped in a forest infront of an old abandoned house. "Im suprised to see the 'Surgeon Of Death' himself came here to go to Nise Island" Tomoe turned back facing them. "I was getting back a crewmate that was kidnapped" as Law looked at him, Tomoe pulled down his head revealing wolf ears and wolf tail "You must be talking about Princess Kurami" as Tomoe looked back at him. Law confused "Princess?" and he looked back at Sachi "You didn't tell me she was a princess" Sachi flinced at he sensed his captain's dark aura surrounding him "I forgot to tell you she w-was a-a p-princess.." as he fliced and step back standing beside Bepo. Tomoe looked at them and shook his head "Don't tell me Loke erase your memory 'Surgeon of Death'.." Sachi interrupts him "but why didn't he erase all of our memories? why is the captain and Kurami the only one that has their memories erase?" Tomoe looked at him "what is your deal with him?" Sachi looked at Tomoe "The guy said that if he lose he will leave Kurami alone and will not come back for her.." Tomoe crossed his arm "and if you lose?"

"Both Kurami and captain will lose their memories about each other" Sachi started to lood sad.

"Its either he didn't think your crew was strong enough or he just plain stupid" as Tomoe rolled his eyes.

"What's your connection with Kurami" Jean Bart asked but was answered by silence.

"Would you believe me if i said i was the princess's guardian as well as her brother?" he looked at him, his face was blank.

"But she said she was the only child of the family" Sachi looked at him "How about i tell you the real story inside" as he gestured at the old house. They was cautios "Alright, but if you tried to do anything weird" Law sceathe Kikoku and pointed at Tomoe "I will have your ears and tail as my new experiment" Tomoe just raised his hand in defeated "Sure.." he rolled his eyes and opened the door.

They except Law and Tomoe was stunned to see a very luxury enterior inside the house "It looked biggir than the outside!" as Sachi's jaw still dropped. "Don't judge a house by its outside" as Tomoe gestured at the chair "care to take a seat?" and smiled at them. They each took a seat and Tomoe was back with a tray of tea. "Its normal tea" as he placed the tray down. "Cut the crap, now tell us the real story" as Law crossed his arm on his chest.

"impatient one aren't you?" Law just 'tsk' and glared at him. "Alright, the real story is that..what if i just showed you" and suddenly they surrounding was glowing and they were inside the forest "Where are we?" as Sachi ask at Tomoe who's back is facing them "the past..my past that is" without looking back.

They saw people ore like villagers came towards them. "Don't worry they won't see or hear us" as Tomoe told them before they do anything stupid. The villager walk right through them and looked back at the villagers who was dragging something " look there" as he pointed at something that was dragged around like a ragdoll. "That hair!" as Sachi tried to run and grab the child but it went throught her "Its Kurami's!" and his hand clutched into a fist. "next scene" as he clap his hand. Now they were infront of a ceremonial.

"Can you believe they did that to an 8 year old?" as Sachi pointed at the past Kurami whos leg were tightly tied to a poll and her hands were dangling and chained by sea stone cuffs and looked totally beated up. "This Child! NO this monster will be a good use and food for those stupid animals!" a villager who looked like the mayor shouted as he grab a handfull of hair and pulling it making the child winced in pain. "animals?" they looked back to see a child around 10 years old speak in a whispered but loud enough for them to hear. "The hero has came" as Tomoe clapped his hands they looked back at the child and Tomoe "Is that your past self?" Law asked him and Tomoe nodded "Yeah..." and looked back at the child.

They attention was back at Kurami's past self, the mayor grab a knive and cut the child's hair making her hair short. Kurami's past self eyes widened and cried, she tried to speak but no words came out."Zaphkiel" Tomoe's past self spoke and many wolves were surrounding the villagers making them scream "Tomoe! Where are you~" as the mayor hide the knive behind him. "What does he think i am? an idiot like him?" as the child start walking and reveal himself at the villagers "There you are~" as the mayor make his way towards the child. Tomoe's self past remain calm but his devilish smiled said the opposite.

"What do you want with the girl" as he looked at Kurami who from the mayor's shoulder. "We just thinking about giving her to you as a present" the mayor lied. Tomoe's past self smile turn into a frown "Ouh.." those words escape his mouth.

 _ **Im done! well not really another 2 to go..well i will continue making them again until i found the perfect idea to end it.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Law: Yeah thanks anyway**_

 _ **Alyssa: Why are you half-naked?!**_

 _ **Law: Why? do you like what you see?**_

 _ **Anyway thank you for reading her stories.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Law and Alyssa**_.


	12. The Past

**Next one coming right up!**

 **Law: Wow..you really do have a mean mind (reading the note for the next chapter)**

 **Alyssa: No spoiling the notes! (hit Law with a 1-day old baggle) Bad Law bad Law!**

 **Law: Oi! Stop it! Ow!**

The mayor looked at the frown child and quickly shouted "half of the villagers stand by Tomoe so that he won't do anything stupid, the other half stopped the wolves from marching any closer! the priest and priestess!" as he pointed towards the crowd infront of Kurami "prepare the ceremony!" as if on queue one of the priest grab the young Kurami's chin making her facing him "you do have nice eyes..the gods will be pleasent having those eyes in their possesion" as he grab a knive and swing towards Kurami's left eyes and cut the nerves connecting to the eye. Kurami screamed in pain and crying. her scream is so loud it make Tomoe's present self eyes started to became glossy. Law and the others who watched this was shocked and tried to control their anger. "Why didn't you prevent this?" Law grab Tomoe by the collar and shook him back and forth, Tomoe just looked away. They averted their eyes from the one eye girl. "enough! Zaphkiel!" the young Tomoe shouted and in minutes his wolves started to attack the villagers. The mayor looked back at the young boy "hold his hand you idiot!" as two men started to grab the tiny boy's arm "Dalet!" the boy started glowing and his clothes change from a simple blue and white t-shirt to a long open coat with black shirt underneath. his eyes changed from blue ocean eyes to dark blue and his white hair changed to light blue with two wolves beside him, he has a large scythe in his hand.

Tomoe started to attack the men who still holding his arm and cut their hands and started to charge towards the mayor.

Everything become to quick and the young Tomoe is the only one standing the other villagers is either dead or young Tomoe walk up towards the one eyed girl who is still crying and gentle cupped her tiny face "its okay..you're safe now...no mean villagers gonna hurt you...im sorry i was late.." and caresses Kurami who slowly calmed down. Her right red eyes started at his dark blue ones. "Zaphkiel! cut those chains off of her!" as he command the wolves started to chewed on the chain on the girl and carefully bitting it so it won't hurt her hand.

The young girl was release and fall but Tomoe is fast enough to catch her. "Bring her back to the castle...the doctors their can help her..." he carry the young girl who is now turning weak by the minute and placed her on his wolf. "there..hold on tight" as she nodded he began speak again "i want two or three wolves to guard her making sure she got into the castle" the wolves nodded and began running. "Alef!" he suddenly turned into a white wolf with electric blue striped and tribal mark. He began running infront of the pack.

Tomoe and Law who witnessed this suddenly looked at each other. they surrounding started to glow again and this time they were inside a room. "this is the castle's infirmary" as he pointed at the only bed occupied by someone "you may want to look at that bed" Law walked towards the been eyes widened to see a young girl sleeping with her left eye warped in bandage. "Come on show me the young girl" a angelic voiced ecoed and the guys turned their heads towards the door revealing a gorgeous woman with golden eyes wearing pink kimono running towards them and past through behind her was a young Tomoe running towards the woman. "What happened to her" as her face started to turned serious and has dead writing all over her face. The young Tomoe started to tell her what happened in the forest and her fist started to ignite purple fire. "Do you see what time of animal she is?" Tomoe just nodded "I think she is the same as you mother, a kitsune but i didn't see all nine tails" the 'mother' just placed her palm on her chin thinking "maybe she isn't strong enough.." and her eyes started to move towards the young girl. "I think im too old for fighting..." as a gentle smile crept on her face "Jack..is it possible to give my left eye to the young girl?" she ask as she turned towards the doctor who is shocked and jaw's dropped "b-but Queen Kurumi..if you lose an eye how would the island react? how would King Tomoki reacted?" she just shook her head and said "i will tell the island and my husband what happened..but in the meantime.." she looked down at Tomoe "Tomoe...do you want a young sister?" the young Tomoe just nodded and give her a cheeky smile "call Loke i need him to erase her memories of what happened in the forest" Tomoe nodded and start running towards the door Jack who is still shocked by what happened "you know if Loke did erase her memory she still have nightmares of it, right?" she looked at him and nodded.

...

Queen Kurumi started to make her annoucement on the island and to her husband, their were indeed shocked but just smiled as they know they wise Queen was always kind and would sacrifice everything for the safety of the island or went pasted and her left eye is gone and has to wear an eye-patched so she doesn't have to scare her kids.

"Who are you?" those are the first words that came from little Kurami. "Well...im your mother of course" as she caresses the young child gentle."What is my name?" Kurami tilted her head slightly to the left and this made the Queen chuckled "Its Kurami, silly girl" as she kissed the young girl's forehead making her giggled.

Sachi who was watching from the side along with Penguin started to cry and Jean Bart was comforting them. Bepo just looked at them confused but both Law and Tomoe looked at the sweet memory infront of them in pity.

"How about i showed you how to fight?" the mother said and the young girl just nodded furiously.

"Tomoe-ya," Tomoe jumped a little as his name was called and looked back at Law "Can you showed us the moment where your mother cried?" Tomoe just nodded and their surrouding once again turned white and they were inside the King and Queen's room. They looked at the Queen who was laying in bed with little Tomoe and Kurami by her side "don't cry, my angels" as she caresses the two kids head. "Don't worry..i will always be with you..and always support your dreams..i love you so much my angels.." those are the last words that came from her mouth as she closed her one eyes. Kurami's crying voice can be heard with other more cries as the King grab her and tried to sooth her. "Father...why did mother died" young Kurami asked as her face still filled with tears the father tried his best to look calm infront of his young princess "the doctor said that her left eye was infected by some poison, i still didn't know how but there is nothing that can sure it.." as he wipe the tears away from the young Kurami's eyes when suddenly Loke shouted "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR EYE SHE WOULDN'T DIE LIKE THIS!" as he poited at the young child in the King's arm, the other maids and guards agree with him and started to glared at the young child.

Tomoe who has been silence for a while clentch his fist trying to punch Loke but his fist went through him. "Don't say that!" as Law can hear him sobbing and tried again to punch Loke.

Law tried to blinked his eye and started to see black and white dots when suddenly darkness crept upon him all he heard was Sachi and Bepo shouting at him.

...

Law opened his eyes and looked at his surrounding and suddenly jolted up because of the unfamiliar room. Sachi, Bepo, Penguin and Jean Bart was around him suprised but at the same time was relieved. "Captain!" they all said in unison. "Where am i?" as he looked at his surrounding "We are in Tomoe's room" as Sachi said it the door opened and Tomoe came in with a tray of tea. he placed the tray down and hold out a tea to Law "drink this it will ease your pain, its kitsunes leaf it work like a painkiller" Law hesitated at first but drank it and felt that the pain that was throbbing in his head is gone. "i remembered..." those words came and everyone looked at him in curiousity. "Remember what?" Sachi asked him "I remembered what happened...the bet, Kurami and all" as felt of guilt was upon him everyone was relieved and Tomoe start talking "What happened is simple complicated and i can't show it to you" Law looked at him "Why if i ask?" and glared at him "Because what happened next is.." and white was surrounding them.

...

Little Kurami was walking in the hall and all maids and butlers started to glared at her "Stupid child you are nothing but a burden to our King" "Why don't you just give back the Queen her eye back, oh wait you can't because of why? because she already dead cause of you!" those words started thrown at her ever since the day the Queen died at the same time it was her birthday. Kurami started to sob and cry until a pair of arms started to hugged her, she looked up to see her brother was hugging her "Its okay...don't listen to them.." as he pet her head.

The scenery changed again and this time it was when Tomoe was 14 and Kurami was 10. Tomoe was placing his hand on his little sister's head "please...don't go...don't leave me alone anymore" as she cried and Tomoe just smiled at her childish behaviour "What are you crying about lil sis? im going to train for the castle's army...im not gonna be long.." those words doesn't seem to calm the young child down.

Tomoe who was beside Law clentched his teeth "I shouldn't have..." Law looked at him confused "Shouldn't have what, Tomoe-ya?" Tomoe looked at him with watering eyes and shouted "I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER! ALL OF THIS HAPPENED CAUSE I LEFT HER!" he shouted as he messed his own hair. "Tell me why!" as Law continue shouting at Tomoe, Tomoe looked at him and shouted "You wanted to know why! Cause this is why!" as their surrounding has turned from white to black and revealed a heavily bruised Kurami as she was tortured and beaten by the maids and kicked by the butlers. Her father's whereabout was nowhere and this has left her in confusion."Young master is back!" as one of the butlers shouted Loke grab Kurami by the neck choking her "Tell this to any soul and i swear i wil tear you apart" Kurami just nodded and Loke release her making her fall and everyone scrambled as if nothing happened.

Kurami just started to cry but quickly stopped as she opened her closet and grabbed a first-aid kit and tried to treat herself.

Tomoe was greeted like normal but someone was missing "Where is Kurami?" those are the words accompanied wtih a glare as he ask Loke. Loke just shook his head and said "We haven't seen her today" and his brother instinct kicked in. he dropped his bag and run towards his sisters room. He grab and tried to opened his sister's door but it wont budge ' _she never locked her room before'_ he knock on the door "Kurami? are you in there? im home and i wanted to see you" Kurami just shouted "i need some privacy can you visit me later?" Tomoe thought ' _something is wrong she never said anything about privacy...'_ "Dalet!" and suddenly the door was burst open. His dark blue eyes caught her heterochromia eyes and his eyes widened. He ran and hugged her she just flinced in pain "What happened to you! did they do this?" as he was about to get up she grab his hand "no...its not their fault i was pushing my limits in training and got these bruises" as she smiled at him. Tomoe wasn't conviced yet "I didn't ask for their help cause i don't want to be a burden to them.." she gave him her most convincing excuse and he fell for it "Alright then, how about i help you treat those woundes?" she just nodded as he treated her woundes.

Law looked at this scene and looked back at Tomoe. "I should have known..." and suddenly they were back in Tomoe's room.

There were silence until Law broke it "We are gonna prepare for tomorrow's battle, prepare yourself" his other crew just nodded and got back into their rooms but Tomoe just looked at him shocked "You still intended to safe her?" Law just looked at him and his usual smirk crept on "I can't let them take away my crewmate without passing through me" Tomoe just smiled "Yeah...im gonna take back my throne and my sister...and i don't care if we related by blood or not i just want her back safe".

 **Alright i know i messed up like urgh so bad i just can't really help with Law's type of personality...im so sorry..**

 **Law: Its okay at least you tried..**

 **Me: Thanks..**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alyssa.**


	13. Its back to normal

**Alright i was thinking about ending this story before 2016 and Qistina is already ready for her story!**

 **law: What about me when you done with your story?**

 **me: i think about something after that hmmkay?**

 **Law: Kay (pouts)**

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

As Law and the others make their way towards the castle they just stopped by and with a help of a certain nekomata, Akira, they manage to find away inside the castle.

That until Sachi and Penguin suddenly screamed when they felt something was rubbing on their back.

...

"Well its not our fault that your tail just rubbed itself at us!" as Sachi glared at the nekomata, "Its not my fault either that your back feel like a meat!" as cat fangs appears and her eyes slit making her look like predator. Sachi flinced back when they heard a door opened.

Law's eyes widened at the view infront of him. ' _Kurami..in her other form..'_ as he thought to himself Kurami began to speak "Why did you do this brother?" as she pleadingly said at her brother. "You lose your memories again..." as Tomoe looked down and averted his eyes from hers. "I wanted to ask you what really happened and this time i won't be taking you" as she pointed her finger at him. "Then..take that man with the spotted hat" as he pointed at Law.

Kurami looked at Law and nodded at her guards and they grab Law's arm which still in sea stone cuff and bring him to her room.

...

"Can i ask what is your purpose for invading this castle?" as Kurami swing the sword infront of Law slowly, "Its like what your brother said" as Law just looked at her heterochromia's eyes "and why would i believe you?" as she crossed her legs infront of him.

"Cause if its not true i wouldn't be here sitting infront of a sexy fox princess" as Law smirked and Kurami started to blush.

"tell me again the real purpose you invading here.." as she push Law with her feet until he leaned back hitting the wall and bent down threaten him with her dagger. "and why is it that you look familiar to me?" as she stared at him with cold eyes. Law gulped at her sexy threat and smirk back "well Kurami-ya, come closer and i will tell you" Kurami just looked at him and bent forward until Law grab her chin and his lips met hers.

Kurami's eyes widened but soon calm down. Law released her and looked back at her "enjoyed it?" as he raise his chin a bit and smirk, She blinked her eyes for a couple of minutes until "Law..." she wimpered and suddenly falls, her head landed on his lap. ' _adorable as always'_ as he stroke the glossy "Did you get your memories back? misstress?" as he continue to stroke her hair, she just nodded and looked up "im.." and averted her eyes "sorry.." and continue to laid her head on his lap.

Law just smirked and continue stroking her hair. "Care to release me?" as he shoved the chains infront of her. She flinced back a bit until she grab her dagger and cut the chains off. "There.." and let the chains fall, Law grab his own wrist and rubbed it againts each other. "Can i asked why did you return back?" as Law cupped her face, Kurami just averted her eyes and sigh "I don't know..all i know is i must cure father" Law just shook his head "You can always ask me for help, you know" as he pecked her forehead "I just didn't want to be a burd-" before she can finished her sentence she felt warmth on her lips, her heteochromia's eyes widened and soften back returning the kiss. ' _please...longer..i missed him...'_ Kurami thought to herself as she pulled his head again, she opened her mouth and Law take this oppurtunity to explore her mouth but was interrupt by a knock.

"Ready to strike?" as he smirk at her. She looked up at him "Heard ya loud and clear" as Loke opened the door and walk in a sword was pointed at him making him freeze "Wha?!" as he was about to make a run he felt something sharp on his back "Loke, i hereby banished you the ground of hell!" as Loke was about to attack back a blue film surrounding them, He was about to attack until he felt like he can't move he looked down to see that he was torn pieces by pieces "How?!" he looked up at Law as Kurami make her way infront of him grabbing his face making only his left eye looking at her in fear "I said it again, I, Black D. Kurami, The First Fire, Hereby sent you to the depts of hell for eternity!" as both Law and Kurami stabbed him making him scream in pain.

...

 **(Lame i know! i just wanted to just end it the longer i type the longer the it takes! Don't judge me! I just wanted to end itt!)**

Moments later whole kingdom was back to normal as the King was cured by Law and started ruling the kingdom like usual. everything went normal, the prince and the others were release and Kurami is back on the Heart Pirates.

"Why did you say those words when you grab that bastards face?" as Law came up from behind hugging Kurami's waist "My mom once said it to me it just came out of nowhere" as she gave him her cheeky smile "You little fox" as he tilted her chin up kissing her passionately.

 **Ending It! I Know it was Lamee! I just out of idea and im kinda frustrated with the upcoming year! i wanted to say im so sorry if it sucks! but i promised you Qistina will make up for it! I just wanted to say Happy New Year! and Happy birthday Portgas D. Ace!**

 **Law: See you gals later in another story**

 **Ace: Im still waiting for my story!**

 **Qistina: CALM YOUR TITS DOWN FLAME-BRAIN! IM WORKING ON IT!**

 **Ace: BUT I DON'T HAVE TITS! IM A MAN NOT A WOMAN!**

 **Me & Law & Qistina: ...HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA...**

 **Ace: (Blush in shame)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **All 4 of us**.


End file.
